Leap
by Wishesdocometrue
Summary: Frank has found a new way to end his life. Will Bobby help him, or join him? Oneshot.BA fluff.


_Hi people! I was listening to a song which inspired me with this one-shot. Enjoy_

* * *

When Bobby saw the image on his television screen, he knew he had to do something. _I wasn't being serious_ he thought to himself while staring at the picture .Though he hated his brother with all the hatred he had, he couldn't just let Frank waste his life. Besides, Frank has a son he needs to take care of. Bobby turned off the T.V, slipped into his sneakers, grabbed his coat and keys and rushed out of the apartment.

* * *

When Alex saw the news on the T.V. in the break room, she knew that Bobby would be there in a heart beat. But, Alex wondered if Bobby was there to help Frank, or join him. She left her coffee and ran out of the room. She grabbed her coat and keys on her desk and sprinted towards the elevator. Ross saw Alex leaving and yelled behind her "Where are you going Eames, you're still on duty." Alex turned her head to Ross as the elevator doors opened. "I need to be there for my partner."With that Alex rushed into the elevator, pressed the ground button and waited impatiently as the doors closed.

* * *

As Bobby got out of his car, he saw the Brooklyn Bridge blocked off by tape and policemen along with their cars. Bobby pushed his way through the crowd heading towards the policemen. When Bobby reached the entrance, a policeman blocked his way. "Sorry sir, but this bridge is blocked off." Unfortunately, Bobby didn't have his badge with him since it was taken away so he looked at the policeman straight in the eyes and said with his innocent voice "Sir, that's my brother up there. Just let me through and see if I can talk some sense into him. The policeman looks into Bobby's desperate eyes and sighed. "Fine, just try to help him okay?" The policeman lifted up the tape and let Bobby through. "Nobody can talk some sense into that guy."Bobby nodded. "Just get a boat ready" Bobby replied. And with that, he left to climb up the stairs towards Frank.

* * *

When Alex got out of her car, she could see the dozens of spectators looking at the bridge. Then people started to gasp and scream while pointing at the bridge. When Alex looked up, she saw a figure climbing up towards Frank. Alex covered her hands with her mouth and as she let out a gasp. "Bobby" she whispered with worry. "What are you doing?" Alex didn't want to stand here like a idiot letting her partner and the man she secretly crush on do a life threatening stunt like this. She quickly rushed through the crowd and stopped at the Caution tape. Alex took out her badge and flashed it at the policemen. "Detective Eames granting permission to enter" she said but the policemen made no movement. "Sorry Detective Eames but you're not allowed inside." Alex frowned and looked up to see the progress Bobby was making.

* * *

When Bobby got to the level, he looked ahead to see Frank sitting on the edge with weights attached to his ankles. "Hey Frank" Bobby said softly but loud enough for Frank to hear. "What do you want?!" Frank yelled at the air ahead of him, but Bobby knew that Frank intended him.

"Can't we just talk for a minute?" Frank turned his head to Bobby.

"Sure, but no matter what you say. I'm not changing my mind." Bobby nodded.

"Just tell me Frank, why are you doing this?" Bobby tried to take a step but placed it back when Frank tried to get up.

"Why do you think Mr. Smart-ass detective. I'm a druggie homeless drunk! I can't get a proper place, I can't get a steady job, and I can't even support my own kid!" Franks began to cry hard. "There's no point for me to live!" Bobby quickly and carefully ran towards his brother and sat beside him. He wrapped his left hand around Frank's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Hey, think you have it tough, try getting suspended from the job that pays your rent and knowing that the girl that thought would be with you for the rest of your life might leave you because you're a wack job."

"You mean Eames?"

"Yeah, but I wish she would like me back."

"So, that doesn't mean that you should waste your life." Bobby turned and looked at Frank.

"Without you or mom, Eames is all I have left. Without her, hell, even I shouldn't have a life." After that, Bobby looked behind him and took his arm off Frank. He then dug down deep into his pockets and took out his cuffs. He attached his left arm with Frank's right. "If you're gonna jump, just tell me when." With that, Frank smiled as they both started to get on their feet.

* * *

Alex was getting nervous while Frank and Bobby were talking. _God Bobby don't be the usual idiot you are and actually jump._ Then when she saw them getting up, she shook the policeman in front of her. "They're gonna jump! Do something you idiot." Then policeman got the walkie-talkie from his belt and said "They're about to jump. Get ready." Alex looked as the Goren brothers were ready to jump. Then all of a sudden she saw both of them leaping. "BOBBY!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. But she knew that wouldn't stop Bobby falling to his death.

* * *

As Bobby jumped, he swore he heard Eames' voice calling out his name. But it was too late. He closed his eyes shut and braced for the impact. Then he landed on something soft and when he opened his eyes, he saw him and Frank on a huge mattress on a big boat. He turned to see Frank crying and pounding the mattress. "I'm sorry Frank" Bobby said. "But I don't want you wasting your life away." Frank looked up at Bobby and smiled. "Thanks little bro, I can always count on you." Then, Frank pulled bobby into a hug.

* * *

Alex began to cry tears of joy when the Goren brothers landed safely on the mattress. I knew Bobby was never gonna commit suicide she thought to herself as she smiled and looked to see the boat head to the shore. When the boat was docking Alex rushed towards the boat. When she saw Bobby and Frank come out, she rushed towards them pushing and shoving people that were in her way. She saw Bobby smile as she began to head towards him, but when she confronted Bobby her first move was a hard slap on his shoulder. "Ow" he said in pain as he rubbed it with his newly released left hand.

"I would have slapped you across the head if you weren't as tall as a mountain. Bobby you ass you made me think that you were actually gonna commit suicide. I though I might lose you." Then Eames began to sob and Bobby's smile became a frown. He wrapped his arms around Eames and pulled her into a tight embrace. "We're going to bring your brother to a hospital and make sure he is well" the EMT said bringing Frank behind him. Bobby nodded and rested his head on Alex.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I was just trying to save my brother. I didn't know that I was hurting you." Alex looked up.

"You said my name?"

"Yes I did. What, do you prefer being called Eames?"

"Yeah I like being called Eames but, it's just that I barely hear you say my name." Then she hugged him for a while until she slapped him again.

"What was that for?" Bobby said wincing in pain.

"For being an idiot thinking that this wouldn't hurt me." Then they hugged again until another EMT coughed. "Um…sorry for the interruption but Mr. Goren here needs to be examined at the hospital. Bobby nodded as he let go of Eames and followed the EMT to the ambulance car. Eames smiled as she followed Bobby until she saw her car. He got inside and drove her car following the ambulance car to the hospital.

* * *

_What did ya think? Please rate_

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


End file.
